battleplansfandomcom-20200216-history
Buildings
The player's camp is full of buildings. Tapping on a building within the camp screen will bring up that building's menu and allow the player to upgrade either the building or the units it is responsible for. Buildings can be upgraded to give the player benefits, or allow for units to be upgraded to improve their skill in combat. Upgrading a building will cost a definite amount of resources, and take a certain amount of time to complete. Only one building can be upgraded at a time. Progressing through the campaign will allow the player to build additional buildings, and unlock further tiers of upgrades. Resource Buildings Buildings related to the production and storage of the players resources: Treasure Trove Allows the player to store gold.' '''Can be upgraded to increase gold storage space. '''Gold Mine' Produces gold over time, which can be collected and spent on upgrades. Can be upgraded to produce gold faster and increase gold storage space. The second gold mine is unlocked after the chapter 7. Pearl Depot Allows the player to store pearls.' '''Can be upgraded to increase pearl storage space. '''Pearl Farm' Produces pearls over time, which can be collected and spent on upgrades. Can be upgraded to produce pearls faster and increase pearls storage space. Jadium Silo Allows the player to store jadium.' '''Can be upgraded to increase jadium storage space. '''Jadium Factory' Produces jadium over time, which can be collected and spent on upgrades. Can be upgraded to produce jadium faster and increase jadium storage space. Troop Buildings Each troop has a certain amount of reserve that is depleted when those troops die in combat. Buildings are where new troops are trained. Upgrading a troop's building will increase that troop's reserve. Serf Camp Allows you to train your heroes to use Serfs. Can be upgraded to increase your reserve Serfs and enable upgrades for Serfs. Archers Camp Allows you to train your heroes to use Archers. Can be upgraded to increase your reserve Archers and enable upgrades for Archers. Knights Camp Allows you to train your heroes to use Knights. Can be upgraded to increase your reserve Knights and enable upgrades for Knights. Sentries Camp Allows you to train your heroes to use Sentries. Can be upgraded to increase your reserve Sentries and enable upgrades for Sentries Soldiers Camp Allows you to train your heroes to use Soldiers. Can be upgraded to increase your reserve Soldiers and enable upgrades for Soldiers. Brutes Camp Allows you to train your heroes to use Brutes. Can be upgraded to increase your reserve Brutes and enable upgrades for Brutes. Turtles Upgrade Buildings Only one unit can be upgraded at a time, whether it is a troop or a hero. Players can purchase a training circle to allow them to train more than one unit at once. Forge The forge is available at the fourth chapter. Allows you to upgrade your troops. Any upgrades purchased in the forge will apply to all troops of that type, regardless how many heroes use those troops. Each troop can be selected within the forge menu, allowing you to view their stats and purchase upgrades. Each upgrade will take a set amount of time and require a set amount of resources. Heroes' Tent Allows you to upgrade your heroes. Each hero can be selected individually to view their stats. Each hero can have their stats upgraded through the hero tent, as well as gain access to their special abilities. The hero tent is also where you may train a hero to use more of a certain type of unit in combat. Each of these different upgrades costs a set amount of money and takes time to complete. Category:Buildings Category:Economy buildings